torrente de emociones
by mariely CV1D
Summary: bella vivió en un mundo de muñequita siempre fue adorada por los que la rodeaban, tal vez el único que siempre la traía a la realidad era su padre, pero el ya no esta, y en un mundo construido especial para ella dañara a la única persona que la amaba de verdad, y con eso viene alguien igual o peor que ella ¿ podrá soportarlo? ¿o su mundo se vendrá abajo?
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Poco a poco observaba como gota a gota caía en el patio de la casa, me eh dado cuenta que la lluvia es rítmica y nostálgica, la lluvia nos trae recuerdos solitarios y de paz, las tormentas son tenebrosas pero no por ello dejan de ser atractivas, nos recuerdan las discusiones de las telenovelas y cuando en el pasado corríamos por todo el patio para no mojarnos, en este momento en este día lluvioso de nunca acabar recuerdo cuando era una niña y el olor a chocolate caliente inundaba mis fosas nasales y como mi madre me llamaba para dármelo con galletitas, la lluvia de esta manera me trae recuerdos nostálgicos de mi vida.

Lo mucho que eh tenido que luchar y las cosas que eh dejado de lado solo por conseguir lo que quiero, aunque odio llorar mis sentimientos tienden a ser como el viento y una traicionera lagrima se resbala por mi mejilla izquierda y un suspiro de anhelo escapa de mis labios mientras que en el piso de abajo se escucha el tv que no fue apagado y eso solo me recuerda lo poco que eh sonreído últimamente y que ya solo me entretengo observando la ventana y anhelando algo que ya está perdido para mi

Mi madre siempre me decidía "las princesas no deben llorar" aunque siento que en este momento si mi madre estuviera aquí se decepcionaría de verme de esta manera pero es que considero que no me eh portado bien últimamente y odio mentir aunque lo haga con frecuencia

Londres tiene un estado de ánimo muy similar al mío y no eh vuelto a ver la luz del sol desde hace casi un mes, en otras circunstancias estaría contenta y saldría pasear para sentir como los charcos de agua se palpan en la bota de mi pantalón mientras camino a un paso moderado observando cómo la gente corre solo para no quedar mojados

Aunque también recuerdo que en un día lluvioso lo conocí a él y nuestro tema de conversación siempre ah sido lo extraña que soy al adorar la lluvia más que al sol y aunque truene y relampaguee no me da miedo solo mas adoración

Nadie me creería si dijera que en este momento prefiero estar sentada aquí observando desde el cristal de mi gran ventana, que disfrutar de mis vacaciones y visitar a mi familia, creo que todavía no estoy preparada para ver a mis hermanas y mucho menos para decirle un "te extrañe" a mi mama porque últimamente soy tan débil que terminaría desmoronándome y llorando como cuando era una bebe

Hace mucho prometí que no volvería a llorar jamás y las lagrimas brotan con más fuerza al darme cuenta que es otra de mis promesas rotas, mi padre siempre me lo decía que "soy mala" aunque cuando se está chiquito las palabras suelen pasar y no les prestamos mucha atención aunque cada vez que me lo decían se me arrugaba el corazón, aunque tal vez si le hubiera hecho caso a mi papa no me hubiera caído tan fuerte de mi trono de hipocresía y falsedad, aunque mi papa también tenía razón en otra cosa la gente es mala y hipócrita eso tampoco se lo voy a negar jamás, y aunque ya no veo más a mi padre si pudiera en este mismo momento se lo agradecería de todo corazón aunque nunca le hice caso a lo que me decía

De verdad que deseo levantarme, bañarme y sonreír o intentarlo al menos pero mis fuerzas ya no responden recuerdo que mi mama siempre decía "sonríe, aunque por dentro no te deje respirar el nudo en la garganta y quieras llorar"

Las tormentas tienden a traer hechos trágicos de los que nos lamentamos el viento es un torrente fuerte que va con furia arrasando la belleza de nuestra naturaleza, pero a pesar de todo la lluvia se lleva todo lo sucio lo limpia todo el sol sale y lo seca pero es solo la tormenta la que acaba con aquello que un día no logramos terminar.


	2. Chapter 2

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

** CAPITULO 1 CONOCIENDO A BELLA **

-NO! quiero eso para las tres de la tarde ni un minuto más ni uno menos- Los gritos de Isabella retumbaban por toda la oficina y su secretaria temblaba más que una cuerda de violín al rozarse, la pequeña y sencilla secretaria asintió con su cabeza y salió despavorida de la oficina.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Isabella odiaba vivir en Francia y miraba por la ventana de su despampanante sucursal y anhelaba poder ser una muchachita mas, aunque siendo sincera nunca lo fue, su padre siempre le susurraba _"No eres una muchachita normal, nunca lo serás tienes un único propósito en esta vida y ese es dirigir mi empresa"_ porque ¡sí! Ella desde pequeña siempre fue criada por su controlador y frio padre quien la crio a su imagen y semejanza, su pobre eh inocente madre no hizo nada al respecto ya que Isabella siempre le sonreía cuando viajaba de Londres a Francia a verla y le decía que todo estaba bien y que se divertirían como nunca y así era el único recuerdo que tenía Isabella feliz de su infancia era la semana que pasaba con su madre durante las vacaciones pero eso tampoco duraba mucho y su mundo de niña feliz se caía cuando bajaba del avión en Londres.

Su padre había fallecido hace nueve meses y desde entonces ella era jefa de la sucursal en Francia, no entendía porque se encontraba de mal humor tal vez porque ya la junta directiva había asignado presidente de TODA la empresa y habían negado su petición, tal vez porque su padre estaría decepcionado de ella y desde el asiento detrás de su escritorio en el despacho más grande eh imponente que ella había visto en su vida la miraría con reproche y le diría _" siempre supe que no serias lo que tanto quise, nunca alcanzaras mis expectativas Isabella " _y ella saldría enfadada al jardín pero aceptando una vez más su derrota , ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué tenía ese muchachito, que ella no? Según sabia era mayor que ella solo por cinco años y sin embargo el iba a ser el jefe y no ella, bueno al fin y al cabo todos esos viejos la odiaban y si no hubiera sido porque Charlie le dio todas sus acciones que la hacían prácticamente dueña de la mitad de la empresa ya esos viejos mediocres la habrían sacado y dejado en la calle, pero bueno eso fue otra de las cosas que le enseño su padre en el mundo de los negocios no hay corazón hay que ser controlador y astuto para que la gente siempre este seguro de quien manda.

Recordar no le hacía nada bueno, no iba a llorar, desde los 18 que no lo hacía bueno realmente no lloraba desde que murió _El _Isabella movió suavemente su cabeza intentando alejar todos sus pensamientos y gritó

-Giana muévete ¿dónde está el café que te pedí?- inmediatamente entro su tímida secretaria corriendo con el café en su mano y lo dejo sobre su mesa

-señorita Swan ya eh reservado su vuelo a Londres para mañana a las cinco de la mañana y llame a la señora de la limpieza dice que su apartamento ya está listo y arreglado para ser ocupado, además ha llamado el señor Vulturi dice que por favor no les vaya a quedar mal que te comportes como una digna heredera y que es obligatorio que asistas a recibir al nuevo presidente, además que lleves preparado un informe completo de las actividades realizadas desde esta sucursal que después de la bienvenida se hará una junta intensiva con todos los directores y accionistas- Isabella se limito a observarla y a asentir mientras la secretaria se marchaba

Su país preferido siempre fue Francia porque allí vivía su madre Paris le recordaba muchas cosas hermosas pero ahora que tenía veinticuatro años se sentía sofocada y quería huir pero eso no era lo que su padre le había enseñado, Isabella comenzó a realizar el informe general y a las ocho de la noche se dispuso a abandonar su empresa la que con tanto esmero su padre había construido, se monto en su lamborgini y llego a su departamento ahora recordaba cuando le gritaba a su mama cuando pasaban por la torre Eiffel y le decía "mami cuando sea una muchacha grande y exitosa con una familia, voy a vivir en Paris con una casa que tenga vista a esta hermosa torre" y su madre sonriente le decía " siempre tendrás todo lo que quieras Bella" que ingenua había sido cuando era pequeña ahora y a pesar de ser tan joven llegaba a creer que nunca conseguiría esa familia y que no sería completamente feliz tal vez si hubiera sabido aprovecharlo a él quien si la amaba de verdad pero no, ella tenía que destruirlo como todo lo que ella tocaba, no quería recordar pero tenía un estado nostálgico, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se fue a su habitación se dio una ducha rápida y se coloco lo primero que consiguió y se acostó a dormir sintiendo la soledad caer en sus hombros y el peso de toda una vida triste.

.

.

Isabella se levanto desorientada eran las cuatro de la mañana y se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón el silencio de su departamento era aterrador pero hace tiempo que Isabella no le temía a nada hace tanto cuando dejo atrás el pánico y la inseguridad o por lo menos la ocultaba muy bien, se levanto arreglo la cama y se dispuso a entrar en su armario para ese día escogió un conjunto cómodo unos jeans oscuros con unas zapatillas y una franela blanca con un cardigán azul y blanco se peino suavemente el cabello y se maquillo natural, salió de su cuarto y preparo unas tostadas, se quedo de nuevo todo en silencio Isabella con la cabeza ladeada hacia su lado izquierdo comenzó a divagar y sintió el peso mas fuerte y avasallador de la soledad en todo su esplendor, ¿hace cuanto que no había sonreído? y miro hacían un punto fijo de su pared crema y se pregunto ¿hace cuanto que no escuchaba música? Recordaba que cuando tenia diez años su única escapatoria del mundo real era la música clásica y como ella de contextura pequeña y sencilla pero con sus movimientos refinados y precisamente aprendidos se movia hacia el jardín con sus audífonos y se sentaba allí por horas hasta que su trasero le dolía y el enorme eh imponente jardín de la casa de su padre con su belleza sin igual la rodeaba y entonces era allí en ese preciso instante cuando Isabella podía soñar con una hermosa vida se imaginaba a su madre arreglando las rosas y su padre sentado al pie del árbol con ella jugando los dos hasta llego a imaginarse a su media hermana Angela jugando cuando era una bebe cerca de las amapolas que tanto le gustaban a la cocinera y era cuando Isabella sonreía, el suave titilar de la música bajo sus oídos el dulce arome de las rosas inundaban sus fosas nasales y esta exquisita combinación embotaba sus sentidos y le llegaban a su mente y los guardaba para siempre, era allí cuando Isabella conocía la paz y la armonía.

Despertó entonces de su ensoñación se sirvió café y se dispuso a desayunar Isabella sabía que era muy temprano todavía pero que era mejor que partiera de una buena vez o se arrepentiría de ir a esa ciudad y visitar el monstruoso centro de esa belleza que tanto amaban los de su sangre; odiaba tener que ir a DU BON VOULOIR y saber quién sería su nuevo presidente, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de su departamento hacia el aeropuerto dios! Las calles de parís estaban solas y nostálgicas y el sol todavía no salía continuaba la noche sobre esa hermosa ciudad y las flores arremolinadas en las plazas se cerraban mientras dormían los arboles se bamboleaban como al son de una sinfonía nocturna que solo ellos escuchaban pero suavemente Isabella presentía, odiaba tener que dejar esta ciudad pero nada podía hacer solo resignarse y rezar porque el día corriera más rápido y todo acabara pronto.

Llego a Londres y de inmediato fue a su departamento con ganas de dormir eternamente pero tenía que terminar de organizar todo para mañana en la mañana y tendría todo el día para ella, se sentó con su portátil y una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina; solo se levantaba para lo esencial como ir al baño descansar un poco el cuello y alguno que otro refrigerio hasta que a las nueve de la noche se dispuso a dormir pacíficamente; Isabella no sabía si era la costumbre, ni siquiera era consciente de si su cuerpo podría distinguir los detalles geográficos pero siempre que se encontraba en Londres dormía profundamente así como cuando estaba pequeña y vivía en la mansión de su padre, sin embargo para esa entonces dormía con completa seguridad de que el mañana seria controlado pero ahora con sus veinticuatro años no sabía que le esperaría el mañana…

La fachada continuaba siendo la misma desde hace cuarenta años uno que otro retoque de pintura pero de igual manera DU BON VOULOIR seguía intacta y se levantaba en todo su esplendor como una magnánima torre construida con cada detalle y control de su padre.

Isabella penetro en la oficina del piso 45 y sin detenerse mucho a mirara a la insignificante secretaria pregunto con voz demandante -¿Aro?- la secretaria menuda treintona aburrida de la vida la observo de pies a cabeza y con una mueca desdeñosa le pregunto quién era ella, y una Isabella hecha una furia le medio grito

-qué clase de ineptos trabajan aquí por lo menos en mi sucursal la gente es más competente con su trabajo, que pregunta mas estúpida que ¿quién soy? Pues te informo soy la niña estúpida y miedosa que aparece en el cuadro de la entrada donde esta Charlie soy la hija del creador del lugar que pisas- y mientras Isabella regañaba a la pobre secretaria un Aro muy sonriente se asomo por la puerta de la junta y con una sonrisa hipócrita dijo –Isabella dichosos los ojos que te miran, muchacha que hermosa como siempre de tan buen humor pasa pasa vamos a tomar el té- una Isabella encolerizada camino lenta y pausadamente hacia las puertas donde se encontraba Aro y sin ningún tipo de contacto o saludo por cortesía Isabella entro a lo que sabía seria su PROXIMO ACTO .

Todos estaban como ella los recordaba: Aro, Marco, Cayo, Félix, Dimitri y Eleazar eran los magnates de la junta y a los cuales bella odiaba con todo su corazón habían aproximadamente 13 personas dentro de esa sala el resto era directores de sucursales de los cuales Isabella no se molestaba en conocer a ninguno y ni siquiera en detenerse a observar sus facciones detalladamente, ella terca a los costumbres rechazo el té y se sentó en la silla que tenia la placa con su nombre, continuaba pareciéndole una insolencia que la sentaran de quinta y encabezando a los directores era estúpido y ofensivo pero comprendía que esa era la manera de explicarle que allí ella ya no mandaba, el carácter de Isabella no le permitía disfrutar ni por un momento la bella vista que en ese momento le ofrecía Londres ella en cambio mantenía su posición en la mesa y observaba el reloj en un lapso de 15 segundos, cuando ya se encontraba impaciente y a punto de levantarse para largarse de allí vio que todos tomaban sus asientos y que por la puerta penetraba un joven bueno no un joven un hombre que decía peligro por todos lados sus cabellos cobrizos eran lo mas desaliñado que este tenía pues portaba una mirada desdeñosa y cínica y el traje azul oscuro se ceñía muy bien a su figura; pero era su mirada penetrante en la nada lo que en Isabella despertó alertas este saludo con una voz de mando un ¡buenos días! Y todos respondieron a coro a excepción de Isabella que después del análisis que le hizo no se molesto en prestarle ni un poco de atención y sin permiso de nadie tomo asiento a lo que todos la observaron y _pensaron "como siempre ella" _ EL hombre respondía al nombre de Edward Cullen y era el nuevo presidente de la empresa, al ser presentado de tal forma Isabella dejo escapar un bufido por lo bajo pero el cual Edward capto.

Edward era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen uno de los nuevos socios de la empresa pero viejo amigo de todos, habían seleccionado a Edward porque estaba graduado con honores y mantenía un expediente intachable por lo tanto al ser el único hereditario de las acciones de su padre era el candidato perfecto para desterrar a Isabella de su trono, los viejos sabían que Isabella podría pelear a lo que se supone le pertenecía por derecho pero comprendían que muy en el fondo Isabella tenía una debilidad y esa era su orgullo ellos tenían la certeza de que Isabella prefería una y mil veces alejarse con honor que pelear y no lograr mucho, aunque todos aceptaban que la muchacha tenia potencial todos le temían porque era igual a Charlie Swan peligrosa y temible era una ROCA.

Se dio comienzo a la reunión y cada uno de los directores expuso las actividades y nuevos ingresos de sus sucursales Isabella se levanto de quinta y expuso con voz monocorde todo lo que ya había preparado Edward la observo desde la cabeza de la mesa y se sintió atraído por ella supo que quería tenerla en su cama, era un reto uno muy bueno pero debía concentrarse en el trabajo, después de que todos terminaron de exponer sus actividades decidieron que una conversacion amena dentro de la sala no le haría mal a nadie pero Isabella se encontraba de mal humor y no deseaba hablar con ninguna persona ya que las consideraba demasiado estúpidos y arrogantes claro que ella no admitiría en voz alta que si de arrogantes se trataba ella era la que encabezaba la lista, pero como no todo en esta vida sale como lo deseamos Carlisle Cullen quien era el señor de la cordialidad se acerco a ella a saludarla de muy buna manera Isabella como siempre trato de espantarlo con su actitud distante y orgullosa mas este insistia en mantener una conversación con ella, solo algo logro captar la atención de Isabella y fue cuando Carlisle dijo

-tienes un parecido a tu padre Isabella el siempre fue tan mezquino con todos- Bella asombrada por las palabras que Carlisle le había dicho se volteo a mirarlo completamente y con una sonrisa cinica y una ceja ligeramente levantada le dijo con voz burlona –creo que el se encontraría orgulloso entonces- Carlisle sonrio y no respondió nada a aquello por lo que Isabella continuo –ademas que sabria usted de mi padre hasta donde yo se usted no lo conocía tan bien y puede que parezca despistada pero suelo ser muy observadora y nunca había tenido el placer de verle si no hasta hace unos pocos meses y jamás había intercambiado poco mas de un saludo con usted, creo que no se encuentra en posición de juzgar mi carácter y hacer comparaciones mucho menos- Carlisle se encontró asombrado por la facilidad con la que la chica se defendia era buena y rápida justo como su padre además de que sintió satisfacción porque la había hecho hablar con el

-pues Isabella hasta donde yo se usted tampoco solia tener una relación muy intima con su padre, lo conozco o creía hacerlo estudiamos juntos en la universidad y podría decirle que en cuanto a destreza el era voraz y arrasaba con todo, siempre sabia que decir y en que momento decirlo era justo como usted en este momento pero era una persona que vivía por y para el trabajo, se muchas cosas de el pero casi nada de ti y sin embargo ustedes son tan parecidos que se que Charlie hizo bien su trabajo y te crio a su imagen y semejanza, mi pequeña niña creo que no te ah tocado fácil- Bella asombrada por las palabras tan acertadas pero a la vez intimas y metiches se empezó a molestar por lo que intento escaquearse lo mas rápido posible del nuevo padre que le había salido

-creo señor Cullen que me ah ganado la palabra algo si le digo pues no solia hablar mucho íntimamente con mi padre en eso tiene la razón sin embargo en lo que respecta al trabajo lo sabia todo y siendo usted uno de los socios de la empresa jamás hoy que se refiriera a usted al menos para lo necesario y en muy pocas ocasiones, si usted ah dicho que eran amigos no eh de contradecírselo y no me importa mucho menos en lo absoluto ¿Por qué abria de decirlo entonces? Pero en lo que a mi respecta no suelo conversar de mi vida privada con nadie y si le parece insultante mi carácter calmese no me vera mucho por aquí de todas manera no hay nada que me ate a esta ciudad y si algo mas le molesta hágamelo llegar luego pero ahora sus opiniones podría reservárselas y dejarme tranquila solo deseo retirarme me parece que esto ah sido una perdida de tiempo y mal gaste innecesario- irritada se encontraba ya y deseosa de salir corriendo por la puerta de una buena vez ahgg como deseaba estar ahora en su departamento de Paris, pero al parecer Carlisle tenia otras intenciones

-¿y porque le parece innecesario venir?-

-porque no veo para que me han traído aquí si necesitaban un informe detallado de mi sucursal podría habérselos hecho llegar por correo o simplemente por una video conferencia, lo único que eh escuchado es lo mismo de siempre y con respecto al presidente no me importa en lo mas minimo sea quien sea quien dirija la empresa con tal y no la lleve a la ruina no deseo conocerlo y no me despierta interés alguno-

-creo que las intenciones de Aro son otras pero que hablara con usted privado y señorita Isabella parece que usted no sabe perder en una conversación-

-pues no se si esto vaya a sonar altanero o pretenciosa señor Cullen pero algo que siempre me enseño mi padre fue que nunca se puede perder siempre hay que ganar o en su efecto empatar-

-siempre es bueno perder ¿acaso nunca lo ah hecho?-

-por supuesto que si pero eso solo me ah hecho ser quien soy y siempre y cuando puede venir la revancha y le aseguro que yo no la pido en vano-

-nunca digas nunca-

-pues señor Cullen yo nunca sigo las reglas, con permiso creo que ya debo retirarme- y asi después de una semi conversación o mas bien discusión Isabella comenzó a guardar sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse con carpeta y bolso en mano en la cabezera de la mesa fue llamada por nada mas y nada menos que Edward Cullen el presidente de la empresa

-Isabella podrías pasar a mi oficina Aro y yo tenemos algo que podría interesarte- Y asi sin mas una Isabella molesta salió de esa sala de conferencias del infierno y se encamino a su próximo destino ¡hablar con Edward Cullen!

...

**ME ENCANTA MI HISTORIA Y ESPERO ME PERDONEN SI NO ESTA MUY BIEN RELATADA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y ESTOY ABIERTA A OPINIONES** :D


End file.
